No me dejes solo
by Digicouplesfan
Summary: Ashura empieza a notar que Amy comienza ha hacer algo distinta con el y descubre algo que realmente no queria que pasara...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: SEGA Copyright © 2012. All rights reserved. _

He aquí, el fic de varios chapters de Ashura x Amy! :D

Como se los prometí a todos, especialmente porque me pediste uno **samantha the cat**!

En algunas partes sera un poco no-sonamy pero no te preocupes **dako**, afortunadamente para ti alguien me pidió una historia sonamy (no les dire de momento quien) y se lo hare con gusto, pues me gusta hacer contentos y contentas a mis amigos y amigas (yo si los considero). Sin más avisos los dejo leer ^_^

* * *

_Ah, vaya que no puede ir mejor! Tengo un trabajo, una casa, mucho dinero, amigos..._

_(suspiro) Entonces, ¿Por qué siento como si algo no anduviera bien?_

Wechnia: ¿Eh? Tierra llamando a Ashura~

Ashura: ¿Mm? ¿Qué?

Wechnia: ¿Ya viste lo que hiciste con los papeles?

Ashura: !Waa, se mojaron!

Wechnia: ¿Otra vez? !Ya es la quinta vez que lo haces!

Ashura: Rayos, lo haré todo de nuevo (organizando)

Wechnia: ¿Qué es lo que tienes? Desde la semana anterior andas así

Ashura: …

Wechnia: ¿No confías en mi? !Pero si soy de tus mejores amigos!

Ashura: !Rayos Wechnia, callate por un momento! No estoy de humor ahora

Wechnia: Vaya (rueda sus ojos) no se te nota. Hasta a veces pienso que en ves estoy hablando con tu novia

Ashura: Lo siento, es que la verdad no se que traigo... !Y Amy no es irritable! Solo es un poco, no se, sentimental

Wechnia: Si a eso llamas ser sentimental, no se a como le dirías a Knuckles, jeje!

Knuckles: NO CREAN QUE NO LOS ESCUCHE!

Ashura: !Ya! Si el jefe nos escucha nos despedirá a todos!

Knuckles: Ump, más les vale... (se pone de vuelta a trabajar)

Wechnia: Ah vamos, !no pasa nada! !El jefe es Big! Mientras no le hagamos nada a Froggy estamos bien

Ashura: Ya lo se, solo que estoy algo inquieto. Sabes Wechnia, Amy a estado ocupada ya hace algún tiempo

Wechnia: Si, lo se. Pero dijiste que tu no tenias problema con ello

Ashura: (Acabando con el papeleo) Lo se Wechnia, el tiempo de ella no es el problema. Es que solo la noto un poco distante

Wechnia: Ne ¿Por eso te preocupas? Te portas muy extraño, ¿Desde cuándo TU ponías DETALLES a ese TIPO DE COSAS?

Ashura: Sinceramente no lo se...

Wechnia: !Cuidado!

Ashura: !Whoa! Uff, me salvaste de otro desastre!

Wechnia: Creo que saliendo de aquí nos vamos a tomar al café de Samantha

Ashura: La verdad que si, necesito relajarme al menos en la noche

Wechnia: Hablando de eso, ¿no han "jugado" ltu y Amy?

Ashura: (Rojo y gritando) !Claro que no! !Amy no necesita eso!

Wechnia: (Sonriendo) Pero tu si~

Ashura: !No!

Wechnia: !No mientas, tu cara lo dice todo!

Ashura: !QUÉ NO!

Knuckles: !Cállense ya! No puedo creer que por algo tan simple se porten como unos críos

Ashura y Wechnia: Ok

Ashura: (Dejo de sonrojarse) Vaya que Amy me vuelve loco. Solo pensar en ella y tenerla a mi lado me basta

Wechnia: Si, tenias la misma reacción de cuando eramos adolescentes

Ashura: No digas eso, me haces sentir viejo

Wechnia: Tu no eres así Ashura. Como tu amigo, !Yo y Metalli te vamos a ayudar!

Ashura: (Sonrie) Gracias Wechnia, no se que haría sin ti

Wechnia: !Burlarte de Knuckles!

Ashura:(Bromeando) !Eso mismo!

Knuckles: (Los escucha) Bastardos hijos de p-

Rouge: !De que!

Knuckles: Nada que te incumbe vampira

Rouge: Soy murciélago para tu información. Dejalos que hablen, ya ves como anda el pobre Ashura de deprimido

Knuckles: Si claro, si te importa tanto porque no vas a ayudarlo (lo dice molesto)

Rouge: Uy, no seas así, que no ves que te arrugaras la piel. No quiero que mi equidna favorito deje de ser guapo~

Knuckles: Ya se que pretendes, alejate de la billetera (toma la cartera rápido)

Rouge: Jeje, vaya que eres rápido

Knuckles: (Sonriendo) Como si no te conociera...

-Más tarde con Ashura y Wechnia-

Ashura: !Bien, ya acabamos!

Wechnia: !Como prometimos, vamos con Samantha!

Ashura: !Si, pero tu conduces!

Wechnia: Pff, eres un flojenazo!

Ashura: !Ja, no más cuando se trata de cocinar!

Wechnia: Bien, lo acepto~ _Al menos ya esta más animado_

-Llegando a la cafetería-

Ashura y Wechnia: (Entran y se sientan)

Ashura: Siempre me ha gustado este lugar, !ve la vista!

Wechnia: !De lujo!

Samantha: !Hola chicos!

Ashura: !Hola!

Wechnia: !Qué hay preciosa!

Samantha: Jeje, los veo muy bien esta noche. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Wechnia: !Yo un capuchino bien cargado!

Ashura: Igual pero con vainilla al estilo Nancy

Samantha: Claro, no hay problema. Hay Ashura, esta me hace pensar en Shadow~

Wechnia: Ps, ¿Y ya son novios?

-Nancy the hedgehog les trae los capuchinos-

Nacy: Su orden chicos (les sonríe)

Ashura y Wechnia: Gracias Nacy! (bebiendo los capuchinos)

Samantha: Uff, claro que no Wechnia, jeje !Somos esposos!

Ashura y Wechnia: (Escupen sin querer el capuchino)

Ashura y Wechnia: EH?

Nancy: ¿No lo sabían? "!Hasta Dako que vive en la otra ciudad se entero!

Samantha: Ja, no te preocupes, siempre han sido así de descuidados

Ashura: !Pero no nos invitaste!

Wechnia: Si, !No se vale!

Samantha: Bueno, es que Shadow quería que nos casáramos pronto

Wechnia: ¿Tan impaciente estaba?

Nancy: Ejem, !Estamos trabajando! (se retira)

Samantha: Lo siento Wechnia, otro día! (se va)

Ashura: Vaya, quien lo diría, Shadow y Samantha

Wechnia: Si, es un poco raro, pero era demasiado obvio

Ashura: !

Wechnia: Que ingenuo eres. Bueno, hay que beber nuestros capuchinos

_**Ashura y Wechnia siguieron ahí hasta que los demás clientes se retiraron y solo quedaron ellos**_

Wechnia: !Y así es como Metalli aprendió a hacer arroz!

Ashura: Es genial, pero a veces hablas de el como si fuera tu hermano menor, o es más, como si fuera tu hijo

Wehcnia: !Oye! Lo que pasa es que yo le he instruido todo lo que se... bueno, no todo, pero si lo mejor

Ashura: Es como si tu hubieses sido su creador

Wechnia: !Jeje, casi!

Nancy: Vaya, siguen aquí aun. Hay Ashura, !Si tan solo estuvieran tu y Amy y Sonic y Blaze juntos ahora mismo!

Ashura: Oh, si (baja un poco el tono de su voz)

Nancy: Qué, ¿Dije algo muy bueno?

Wechnia: No es eso, es que como que Amy se apaga constantemente

Nancy: No es buena en la ca-

Ashura: (Sonrojado) !No es eso! Solo que se distancia mucho de mi, es como si perdiera interés

Wechnia: Em, creo que mejor nos vamos Nancy. !Nos despides a Samantha!

Ashura: Si, ya nos vamos. Adiós Nancy

Nancy: Adiós chicos, cuídense

-Salen y suben al auto-

Wechnia: Sabes viejo, no debes pensar en eso. Es una tonteria

Ashura: Lo se, pero es que me preocupa que la razón sea-

Wechnia: ¿Sea porque Amy no ha olvidado a Sonic?

Ashura: No quiero desconfiar de ella, pero-

Wechnia: Pff, no creo que pase eso. Si bien Blaze no se le ha declarado a Sonic, estoy seguro de que algo así no puede ocurrir

-Llegan a sus casas (son vecinos)-

Ashura y Wechnia: (Se bajan del auto)

Wechnia: Se que Knuckles te dijo que era una posibilidad, pero el que sabe de eso

Ashura: Tienes razón, mejor me bano y me acuesto

Wechnia: Si, es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Como dije, yo te ayudare, empezando mañana

Ashura: Nos vemos

Wechnia: Igual

_**Cada uno entra a su casa y Wechnia ya se acostó. Ashura se toma un baño y también se acuesta**_

Ashura: Amy, si tan solo me dijeras que ocurre. No sabes cuanto me enloquece el hecho de no saber nada...

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, este es el primer chapter. Pronto escribiré el segundo, no se desesperen!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: SEGA Copyright © 2012. All rights reserved._

Ya al fin continuare la historia! Perdón por no actualizar antes (todavia no termino tampoco Spirit Acqua ), es que ando también con otras cuentas haciendo cosillas por ahi XD

Y tampoco se si de momento podre corregir los errores del primer cap...

Igual, gracias por la espera y **Nancy the hedgehog**, si habrá SonAze! Solo se paciente :D

Ahora a leer!

* * *

_**Pasó **__**la semana y todos ya estaban más relajados, aunque Ashura aun así no podía de dejar de pensar en Amy. Wechnia y Metalli lo invitaban seguido a salir o a jugar videojuegos para que se tranquilizara; y eso que apenas ya eran las doce del día...**_

Ashura: !Otra vez te gane!

Metalli: Esta vez te ganare

Ashura: !Intentalo!

Wechnia: (Bosteza) Creo que ya se quien va ser el ganador

-Suena el celular de Wechnia-

Wechnia: Ey chicos, iré a responder una llamada

Ashura: !Ok!

Metalli: Afirmativo

-Sale Wechnia-

Wechnia: Es Samantha, veré que pasa -Abre el celular-

Samantha: ¿Bueno?

Wechnia:¿Si preciosa?

Samantha: Hay Wechnia, a que no adivinas esta

Wechnia: -Ansioso- ¿Qué pasa?

Samantha: Shadow me acababa de contar que Amy anda por aquí en el centro

Wechnia: !Genial, así Ashura estará feliz! Esa cara de depre no le sienta bien, !jaja!

Samantha: Jeje, lo se, pero hay un pequeño detalle

Wechnia: !Qué! ¿Qué es?

Samantha: Shadow me dijo que iba muy sospechosa, como que si no quisiera que alguno de sus amigos la viera

Wechnia: Eso no suena bien...

Samantha: Lo se. Oh espera, ahí viene Shadow -se oyen ruidos de saludos amorosos-

Wechnia: Waa, que asqueroso suena eso XD

Samantha: ¿Qué?

Wechnia: No nada, que que peligroso seria eso, tu sabes, que Amy ande haciendo algo que le afectara a Ashura. Suena raro, pero a él le preocupa eso de la infidelidad y esas cosas porque Knuckles le dijo eso. ¿Ridículo no? Jajajaja

Samantha: No se, creo que -Shadow le arrebata el celular a Samantha-

Shadow: Escuchame copia de Knuckles

Wechnia: Auch, eso dolió. !Yo soy original!

Shadow: Como-sea. Escucha, creo que sera mejor que se retiren del centro

Wechnia: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Shadow: Yo también sospecho de que Amy le sea infiel

-Samantha y Wechnia se sorprenden al mismo tiempo, aunque estén en distintos lugares-

Samantha: Shadow , ¿Es cierto?

Shadow: Yo nunca le mentiría, menos a ti

-Por otro lado-

Ashura: Waa, esta vez me ganaste

Metalli: Así tenia que ser

Ashura: Ahorita vengo, no tardo y no me busques. Voy al baño

Metalli: Afirmativo

Ashura: Solo espera (sonríe) _Inocente, en realidad quiero ver porque tarda tanto Wex_

-Se dirige a donde oye la voz de Wechnia sin que este se de cuenta-

Wechnia: !Pero no puede ser! !Debe ser un error!

Shadow: No, es lo que yo pude ver de lejos

Ashura: _¿__De qu__é__ estarán hablando?_

Wechnia: !Pero Amy no es así!

Ashura: _¿__Qu__é__ demonios?_

Shadow: Hmm, pues no se si sea así pero lo esta haciendo

Ashura:_ No, que no sea lo que estoy pensan-_

Wechnia: !Amy no puede estar aquí dejándolo por otro! !Y menos por este Sonic! ¿Qué pasa si se da-

-Wechnia sin querer voltea y ve a Ashura-

Wechnia: O no...

Shadow: (Extrañado) ¿Qué pasa?

Wechnia: Ya lo sabe

Shadow: !Maldición!

Wechnia: Lo que sea que hayas oído no vayas a-

Ashura: !ESE IDIOTA DE SONIC!

Wechnia: No se te ocurra hacer alguna pelotu-

Ashura: (Muy cabreado) !ME LAS VA A PAGAR!

-Sin escuchar más Ashura se va corriendo a buscar a Amy, pero más a Sonic, pues quiere arreglar "cuentas" con él-

Wechnia: !Rayos!

-Llega Metalli-

Metalli: ¿Qué ocurre? Escuche mucho ruido aquí

Shadow: (Desde el celular) Escuchen yo y Samantha hablaremos con Nancy para que nos ayude con este problema, ustedes vayan por Ashura ahora mismo, antes de que haga alguna locura

Wechnia: !Bien! -cuelga y guarda el celular-

Wechnia: Ya lo escuchaste, !Vamos!

Metalli: !Si Wex! (lo dice con emoción)

_**Mientras tanto, Ashura no podía dejar de correr, solo corría y corría con sentimientos reprimidos por lo que había escuchado. Nunca quiso creer en la posibilidad de una infidelidad, y ahora esto esta pasando en tiempo real , en el presente. Tenia que encontrar a Sonic, es por su culpa que Amy lo este dejando no? **_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Bueno, este es el segundo capitulo (corto lo se). No todo es lo que parece, así que no se ansíen, ok?

Espero que no este tan feo, porque no sentía tanta inspiración en este momento y no sabia como escribir algunas cosas. Igual espero que les haya gustado ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: SEGA Copyright © 2012. All rights reserved.

Wow, gracias por sus reviews , son mi inspiración! Jeje. Recuerden que algunos inventados que aparecen no son mios, son de mis amigos y amigas :D

Gracias por seguirme y tratare de que sea lo más rápido posible. A leer!

* * *

**Ashura seguía corriendo. No sabia que pensar, vamos, se sentía humillado. ¿Cómo era posible que ella le hiciera esto? Ese Sonic se las va a pagar muy caro**

Ashura: ¿Por qué Amy? Acaso es tanto tu obsesión por-

?: Sonic?

-Ashura voltea y ve a "Amy"-

Ashura: ¡A-Amy!

"Amy": ¡Ayuda Sonic! (lo dice casi llorando)

-Llega "Sonic"-

"Sonic": Idiota, ¡nunca retes a tus superiores! Jajajajajaja!

Ashura los ve mejor y ve que en realidad ella no es Amy ni ese es Sonic. ¡Son otros!

Como sea él decide ayudar a la joven

Ashura: (Toma a la muchacha) ¿Tu qué crees que estas haciendo?

"Sonic": ¿Como siempre tan caballeroso eh Sonic? Ja, hasta te pintaste de verde con negro, ¡Pero no dejas de ser yo!

Ashura: (Molesto) Creo conocerte, eres Scourge,! El legendario villano que se creía muerto hace años!

-Scourge es "Sonic"

Scourge: ¿Eh? ¡Tu no eres Sonic! (lo dice molesto)

Ashura: Yo estoy igual de impaciente por verlo ¡Pero tu aventura aquí acabo!

Scourge: (Mira muy enfadado) Parece ser que aquí el tiempo se me acabo, te veré pronto

-Se esfuma sin dejar rastro-

Ashura: Jeje, menos mal que todo esto acabo ¿Estás bien?

"Amy": Si, gracias Sonic

Ashura: (Algo deprimido de repente) No soy Sonic…

"Amy": Creo saber porque estas así. Vi a uno de tus amigos verme pero no le tome importancia. Mientras escapaba escuche que creían que yo te andaba siendo infiel, jiji. Veo que todos me cofunden por Amy

Ashura: _ La verdad al menos me alegro de que no es Amy, aunque ella no este conmigo aquí_

"Amy": Es normal, es que mi piel es rosada aunque sea de un tono más subido y me disfracé de ella para engañar y escapar de Scourge. Claro que no me sirvió ¡Pero entonces apareciste tu y por eso te pedí ayuda!

Aashura: Menos mal que estas bien. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Ashura

"Amy": Yo soy Sonia. Y perdón por confundirte, de la dimensión en la que vengo Sonic ya esta muerto (su mirada se vuelve obscura casi queriendo llorar)

Ashura: ¿Estás bien?

Sonia: Lo siento, es que es mucha presión para mi (se cae al piso y se desmaya)

Ashura: ¡Oye, Sonia!

Ashura la lleva a un hospital cercano, donde todos llegaron para ver que no ocurrió nada malo pero que se encontraron con la desconocida con la que Shadow confundió a Amy. Ashura les comento lo sucedido, lo cual los impacto un poco, excepto a Shadow

Ashura: Pobre chica, a de estar muy cansada para estar así en este estado

Wechnia: Si pero lo raro es que dijo que Sonic estaba muerto en su dimensión

Shadow: No me extraña, yo también conozco a Scourge. Pero ese idiota dejo de existir aquí porque un día un Sonic de otra dimensión, que era más idiota y creído que el de aquí, dijo que ellos se encargarían de Scourge en su mundo. Al parecer nunca ocurrió así

Metalli: Es como lo que había pasado en mi dimensión, deberíamos ayudarlos

Wechnia: ¡Que buena idea Metalli!

Shadow: No tengo más que hacer, los acompañare

Ashura: Muy bien, ¡Vamos!

Nancy: ¡Pero será muy peligroso!

Samantha: Si, desde que derrotaron a Eggman ustedes ya no han vuelto a pelear. Shadow…

Shadow: Lo siento Samantha, pero debo ayudarlos (la abraza)

Wechnia: ¡Que asqueroso!

Samantha: Eh?

Wechnia: ¡Que qué amoroso!

Shadow: Mmm…

Wechnia: Bueno, esperaremos a que Sonia se recupere ¿No? :D

Metalli: Si Wex

Shadow: No entendí lo de su dimensión pero si, hay que esperar mejor a que despierte

Nancy: Sonia… suena como Sonic, jaja

Samantha: Y ya que lo dices, tienen un gran parecido con Sonic, jiji

Ashura: Es como si estuvieran relacionados…

Todos: !

Wechnia: ¡No juegues, se parecen!

Metalli: (Escaneándola con su mirada) De hecho tiene una genética MUY PARECIDA, CASI IGUAL

Shadow: Eso mejor que ella se los cuente, chismosos

Wechnia: ¡Oye, no soy chismoso! ¡Solo un preguntón curioso que a veces se mete en la vida de los demás!

Shadow: A eso me refiero copia de –

Wechnia: ¡No lo digas! ¡Metalli, defiende a tu amigo!

Metalli: Como desees Wex

Nancy: ¡Oye, ya basta! Van a despertar a la pobre de Sonia

Wechnia: ¡Pero!

Nancy: ¡No! ¿Por qué eres tan infantil?

Wechnia: Rayos, eres tan aguafiestas~

Nancy: (Hace un puchero)

Ashura: Um, mejor esperamos a que se recupere y todos tranquilos

Todos: ¡Ok!

**Continuara….**

* * *

Este es el tercer chap. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer esta y/o mis otras historias ^_^

Una pregunta, incluiré SonAze porque algunos de mis compas apoyan esta pareja, la pareja por default es Ashura con Amy y Shadow con Samantha porque creí que su personaje de ella seria buena esposa para Shadow pero la pregunta es, ustedes creen que con esas parejas hay o quieren otra? Dependiendo de los votos o comentarios recibidos antes del otro chapter, esa pareja sea incluida. Y otra pregunta, Scourge es un enemigo confirmado pero quieren otro enemigo en especial?

Solo comenten para saberlo :D


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: SEGA Copyright © 2012. All rights reserved._

Ya regresé con otro chapter! Perdon por haber tardado tanto, tenia otros asuntos comunes que tratar antes de entrar a la escuela (que de momento hay que disfrutar sábado y este domingo como se pueda, porque empezando la otra semana todo sera distinto). Y me da gusto que lo leas **Andrea**! No importa, todos nos hacemos amigos y amigas cuando conoces gente no? ^_^

Me da gusto que te aya interesado el fic, no seria indiscreción si te pregunto que es lo que te llamo la atención?

Y hablando de eso, no me imagino tus razones para cambiar de nombre **BloodBerry **XD

Pero ese nombre se oye bacan, bien cool! :D

Gracias por sus reviews, y disculpen siempre mis faltas de ortografía. Tampoco te desesperes amigo/amiga a quien le prometí un fic sonamy, lo haré one-shot para dártelo tan pronto sea posible. Comenzemos!

* * *

_**Sonia: !A que no me alcanzas!**_

_**Manic: !Ya veremos!**_

_**Sonic: !Oigan! ¿A dónde creen que van? - les hace cosquillas-**_

_**Manic: !No, no, jajaja!**_

_**Sonia: !Basta, jiji!**_

_**Sonic: Nunca los dejare, jeje, porque soy Sonic. Y estaré con ustedes para siempre!**_

_**Para siempre...PARA SIEMPREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE**_

Sonia: Mmm...

Nancy: Miren, ya despertó!

Samantha: ¿Cómo te sientes?  
Sonia: ¿Qué ocurre?

Ashura: Cálmate, estas bie-

Wechnia: !De momento!

Ashura: Em, si, bien de momento

Sonia: Oh ya recuerdo, gracias por su ayuda

Wechnia: No te preocupes, por todo lo que nos has dicho pensábamos que iríamos contigo

Sonia: ¿En serio?

Shadow: Por supuesto, no jugaríamos con algo así

Metalli: Solo dinos como llegar y que hacer

Nancy: Pero primero tienes que descansar, para que puedan ir

Wechnia: ¿Y por qué te pareces tanto a Sonic? Hasta tu nombre es parecido al de el

Shadow: -Le da un manotazo en la cabeza-

Wechnia: !Auch!

Sonia: No, dejalo, es justo que se los cuente de lo contrario les estaría mintiendo

Wechnia: !Si!

Metalli: Creo que deberías de dejar de hacer ruido Wex

Wechnia: Esta bien, pero esta vez le gane a Shadow en algo

Shadow: !Hmp!

Samantha: Shh

Sonia: Hace tiempo, en mi pueblo, todos eramos muy felices. Teníamos unos reyes muy gentiles, los Acorn. Junto a ellos, su hija Sally y el mensajero real Scourge. Para proteger el pueblo de las fechorías del doctor Ivo Robotnik, los reyes crearon una asamblea para juntar a aquellos guerreros más especializados en el arte de combate, incluyéndonos a nosotros a los ciudadanos, de los cuales se crearon los Freedom Fighters, un grupo de resistencia que estaba formado por Sally, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, Mina, Nicole, Tekno, Johnny, Porker y Sir Charles, uno de los mejores guerreros del reino. Al principio todo iba bien, pues poco a poco Dr. Robotnik iba perdiendo poder y pronto seria el día de que él dejara nuestro pueblo tranquilo.

_Pero nadie se imagino que lo peor estaba por comenzar. Como era de costumbre Scorge entregaba todo aquel mensaje de los próximos movimientos de los enemigos, para que fuera fácil atacarlos, pero en una de esas nos hizo a todos una mala jugada. Me di cuenta de ello un día que íbamos yo y Manic hacia el bosque lejano, para recoger fruta para la comida, pues era tiempo de cosecha y la comida estaba por doquier. Yo y mi hermano caminábamos tranquilos, pero el escucho unos ruidos y dijo que nos ocultáramos. En ese tiempo yo no era muy buena luchando, así que solo le hice caso sin saber que pasaba. Y es ahí donde me di cuenta de la doble cara de Scourge..._

_Eggman (Dr. Ivo Robotnik): Ya sabes que hacer, si lo haces tendrás parte de las riquezas y la princesa sera tuya_

_Scourge: Bien, así sera, pero tu sabes que lo único que quiero de ella es su cuerpo_

_Eggman: Quien diría que el mensajero real querida deshonrar la princesa_

_Scourge: ¿Por qué no? Tengo que hacer pagar a esa maldita por preferir a Sonic ante todo_

_Eggman: No me importa, solo cumple con lo tuyo y yo cumpliré con lo mio_

_Scourge: No le fallare, vera como me encargo de las cosas_

_En cuanto escuchamos eso nos alejamos tratando de no hacer tanto ruido, pues teniamos miedo. Desgraciadamente yo pise mal y me caí, atrapando su atenció. Manic me levanto y nos fuimos corriendo, para irle a pedir ayuda a los Freedom Fighters_

_Eggman: Dejalos, de todas formas no podrán hacer nada..._

_Y cuanta razón tenia él, cuando llegamos les contamos lo ocurrido. Pero desgraciadamente no estaba Sonic, mi otro hermano, para que les dijera al grupo lo honestos que somos. Al estar solo los otros integrantes y Sally, ella nos juzgo mal y nos enviaron al calabozo, pues Scourge siempre mantuvo un buen record y era el favorito de los reyes; ¿Qué loco hablaría mal de alguien tan "gentil y fiel" como Scourge?_

_Y no tardo mucho para lo que pasara tenia que pasar..._

-Comienza a llorar-

Shadow:-Le pone una mano sobre su hombro- Si no quieres continuar no lo hagas

Sonia: No estoy bien, es que me duele saber como perdí a Sonic

Wechnia: En serio, no tienes que hacerlo

Sonia: -Niega con su cabeza- Continuare:

_Manic no se dejo derrotar fácilmente y saco una especie de arma de su chaleco y me dijo que me enseñaría todo lo que sabe de combatir antes de que saliéramos, pues seria muy difícil si teníamos que enfrentarlos y yo no sabia nada. El plan de ellos se ejecutaría a lo mas tardar en media hora, por lo que las lecciones fueron básicas pero muy elementales. Escapamos con suerte y nos dirigimos a con los reyes, lo cual se enteraron de la verdad y nos proporcionaron de equipamiento para ir a ayudar a los Freedom Fighters. Vimos el escenario y todo era un caos, había mucha confusión y muchos hombres heridos, ahí es donde yo conocí a Silver, un chico que había perdido la memoria y se encontraba solo, lo único que tenia junto a él era una chica llamada Blaze, la cual me dijo que ella y su primo fueron testigos de todo y tetaron de matarlos, pero habían escapado exitosamente, excepto porque Silver estaba muy herido y tuvo en la cabeza un golpe tan fuerte que lo hizo perder la memoria. Entonces Manic me dijo que los ayudara llevándolos a la salida, lo cual hice y regrese pronto con él. _

_Nos encontramos con los Freedom Fighters, con la noticia de que Sir Charles había desaparecido al; igual que Sonic, los cuales nos tenian muy preocupados..._

_Sally: Ustedes tenian razón, Scourge estaba detrás de esto. Les debo una disculpa -hace una reverencia-_

_Manic: No se preocupe por ello princesa, estamos aquí para servirla_

_Antoine: Bien, nos dividiremos en equipos. Unos buscaran a Sonic y a Sir Charles y otros al enemigo_

_Rotor: ¿Quién esta dentro?_

_Todos: !Nosotros!_

_Bunnie: !A la carga!_

_Sonia: Y esa sería la ultima vez que yo y Manic veríamos a muchos de los integrantes de los Freedom Fighters juntos..._

**Continuara...**

* * *

Gracias por leer mis fics, me hacen una persona más segura XD

Perdón que haya sido muy corto. Continuare la historia lo más pronto posible. Nos vemos! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: SEGA Copyright © 2012. All rights reserved._

!Al fin ya estoy aquí! Discúlpeme que he estado haciendo muchas cosas jeje. Les traigo otro chapter. La verdad les agradezco sus reviews, saben ustedes que me dan más energia y ganas de hacer todo esto jeje. Y felices fiestas :D

* * *

**Mientras tanto con Amy...**

_-Caminando-_

Blaze: Gracias por estarme acompañando Amy, de verdad esto es muy importante para mi

Amy: No hay problema Blaze. Se que se te hace difícil eso de ser detallista

Blaze: Si, pero mucho para ser precisa

Amy: -Sonriendo de oreja a oreja- ¿Y más porque se trata de Sonic verdad?

Blaze: -Sonrojada- !A-Amy!

Amy: -Riéndose- Calmate Blaze, no le diré nada a nadie. Además, ¿Qué no te le vas a confesar hoy?

Blaze: Lo se, pero es que-

Amy: -Se detiene y la toma de las manos- !Tienes que ser fuerte Blaze!

Blaze: !Pero que pasa si-

Amy: !Si nunca se lo dices él nunca lo sabrá! -La mira fijamente-

Blaze: -La mira detenidamente por unos segundos y suspira- ¿Enserio harás lo que seas para reunirnos?

Amy: -Sonríe- !Por supuesto! !Ustedes dos merecen ser felices!

Blaze: Es que a veces pienso que a Sonic no me puede mirar de esa manera

Amy: _Oh Blaze si tan solo supieras que Sonic realmente te quiere_ !Vamos, animate!

Blaze: Esta bien, hay que seguir andando

Amy: -La suelta- Muy bien, jeje~

Blaze: Realmente no estaría haciendo esto si no fuera por ti Amy

Amy: Esta bien no te preocupes :D

Blaze: Ya veo porque le gustas mucho a Ashura

Amy: !Gracias Blaze! -Sonrojándose un poco-

Blaze: No quiero ser entrometida, pero he escuchado que Ashura ha estado un poco deprimido

Amy: -Sorprendida- ¿Ah? ¿Pero como es eso posible?

Blaze: Si Amy, aunque no lo creas. Incluso he escuchado que por eso Wechnia y Metal Sonic 3.0 le hacen compañía

Amy: -Algo triste- Pero es imposible, solo he estado un poco ocupada con mis trabajo

Blaze: Tal vez en una oportunidad de verías de hablar con él

Amy: -Suspira- Si, no creí que se tomara esto muy en serio

Blaze: ¿Y él sabe que me estas acompañando? Tal vez Ashura cree que solo te quieres alejar de el

Amy: Em, no. Se me olvido decirle, pero no creo que este pensando asi

Blaze: Bueno, si tu lo crees así está bien

Amy: -Cambiando de tema- !Mira esa tienda!

Blaze: No lo se, se mira un poco-

Amy: Jeje, hay que entrar a ver que hay -Toma a Blaze de la mano y se la lleva corriendo-

Blaze: !Espera Amy vas muy rápido!

Amy: Apuesto a que Sonic te traerá así jeje~

Blaze: -Sonriendo- Apuesto a que si...

**Mientras tanto, un chico de piel verdosa y ojos azules observada de lejos a Amy y a Blaze**

?: ¿Es ella Amy de la que tanto hablaba Soni- !Ahh!

-se toca el brazo, que lo tiene muy herido-

Debo protegerla junto con su acompañante y encontrar a Sonia pronto, antes de que esta crisis empeore

_Continuara..._

* * *

Se que es un chapter muy corto, pero es lo que haré de momento, y muchas gracias por su paciencia amigos y amigas, lectores y lectoras, y curiosos y demás que entran a fanfiction!

!Felices fiestas a todos!

Y por cierto, chequeen mi fic navideño, lo subí también hoy! Es un one-shot pero esta bien jeje. !Nos vemos!


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: SEGA Copyright © 2012. All rights reserved._

Hola! Aquí les traigo otro chapter corto. Disculpenme de verdad. **Sweet Black Angel** me hablo de que ella conocía una canción que se llama como el fic y que es de Macano. La verdad la canción describía una que otra cosa que Ashura siente y sentirá más adelante, y gracias por la sugerencia de hacerlo songfic en partes, pero no, como te digo. Te lo agradezco pero me gusta como va y aparte como te decía, parecía que la idea la saque de ahí en vez de que fuera de mi imaginación XD

Bueno espero que les sea de agrado este chapter, a leer! X3

* * *

Mientras con Sonia...

-Suspirando-

Yo me lleve a Silver y a Blaze a un refugio que estaba en la aldea. ¨Quédense aquí¨ les dije. Silver asintió con su cabeza mientras Blaze le curaba las heridas.

Blaze: No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente, realmente estoy agradecida de que nos hayas ayudado a llegar a salvo

Sonia: !No hay problema! Ahora voy regresar

Blaze: ¿Irás sola?

Sonia: No tengo opción, mi hermano mayor Sonic esta perdido y Manic estará luchando con los freedom fighters

Blaze: Esta bien, pero toma esto, lo encontré mientras andábamos ahí

Sonia: E-es una esmeralda chaos!

Blaze: Si llegas a luchar creo que te podría ayudar, escuche que tiene cierto tipo de energía

Sonia: Muchas gracias. Por cierto, soy Sonia

Blaze: No te preocupes, ahora ve...

Corrí yendo hacia el lugar, y todo era un chaos. Lo primero que hice fue esconderme para poder localizar a mi hermano Manic, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que a quien vi escondido en el suelo era nadie más y nada menos que Sir Charles el cual lucia muy mal...

Sonia: Sir Charles!

Sir Charles: !

Sonia: ¿Quiere que lo guie a la aldea?

Sir Charles: No hace falta

Sonia: -Lo mira de arriba hacia bajo para ver que esta sobre un charco se sangre, literalmente-

Sir Charles: Yo ya no me salvo señorita

Sonia: !P-pero debe ir! !Mire como está!

Sir Charles: N-no es nada. Acercate por favor

Sir Charles tosió y yo me acerque, y lo que traía era un pequeño chip. Me dijo que eso era Nicole y que no se lo diera a nadie más que no fuera ella. Me lo dio en las manos

Sir Charles: Cuidalo, ella es Nicole, te asistirá cuando necesites ayuda.

Sonia: Vale, pero !no lo dejare aquí! -Trata de levantarlo-

Sir Charles: Ya no me ayudes, ve y encuentra a quien estas buscando

Sonia: !No! !Yo no lo dejare!

Cuando dije eso, sentí la presencia de alguien más y me asuste, pero vi que era Silver, el muchacho que estaba herido de la cabeza. Ahora al parecer su herida estaba curada, pero aun asi se notaba que estaba lastimado

Sonia: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Silver: !Vine a ayudarte!

Sonia: Pero que cosas dices, !estas en mal estado!

Silver: -Voltea a mirar a Sir Charles-

Sonia: Silver, debes ponerte a salvo mientras yo veo como sacar de aquí a Sir Charles

Silver: !No! Mira, yo digo que lo mejor es que te vayas, !entregame a Sir Charles y yo me lo llevo!

Sonia: Pero, ¿y que harás si te atrapan?

Sir Charles: D-dejenme aquí. No vale la pena salvarme, !estoy muy herido y otros necesitan de su ayuda!

Silver: !Ni loco! Por favor Sonia...

Sonia:-Lo mira profundamente hasta que suspira- Esta bien, confió en ti Silver

Silver: Gracias Sonia, veras que cuando llegue le diré todo a Blaze

_Silver tomo a Sir Charles y se lo llevo, mientras yo seguía en mi búsqueda de encontrar a Manic, mientras yo tenia guardada una esmeralda chaos y el chip que contenía a Nicole. Mientras recorria tuve que luchar contra uno que otro robot y me encontraba con muchos cadáveres, tanto de enemigos como aliados. Me sentía fatal, ¿como es posible que todo se haya salido de control?¿en realidad tanto odiaba Scourge a mi hermano Sonic? Tenia miedo que así en ese estado encontrara a Manic, y a Sonic por supuesto. Con esas ideas continué y por fin llego a la torre principal, la cual tenia 5 plantas. ¨Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo¨ yo me decía. Entre a la primer planta, la cual ya estaba destruida como que alguien ya había llegado aquí._

_Sonia: Esto es extraño. Tal vez si-_

_?: Sonia!_

_Sonia: -Apunto de gritar cuando ve que es Sally, y se tapa la boca-_

_Sally: !Gracias al cielo que te veo, ven conmigo!_

_Sonia: Si princesa. Pero antes de que nos vayamos toma esto. Sir Charles me dijo que era Nicole_

_Sally: -Lo toma- Muchas gracias Sonia. Necesitamos apresurarnos, no quiero que nada te pase._

_Yo notaba a Sally muy preocupada, y casi llorando, algo que no es común de ella, lo cual me hizo pensar que algo andaba mal. La seguí y llegamos como a una cámara secreta, en la que se encontraban Tekno. Rotor, Johnny y Tails. Pero Tekno estaba llorando, Johnny tenia la cabeza cabizbaja y Tails estaba triste, mientras Rotor estaba tendido como en cama._

_Sally: ¿Lo lograron?_

_Tails: Lo siento, lo intentamos, pero ya yo pudimos salvarlo_

_Sonia: -Con sorpresa mira a Rotor con los ojos cerrados, pero tan pálido que pudiera estar muerto-_

_Sally: No es posible..._

_Johnny: -Se acerca a la princesa y la consuela, aunque ella no llore-_

_Tekno: -Lo dice con rabia- !Yo no se lo perdonare. Eggman debe morir!_

_Tails: !Calmate Tekno! !Si haces alboroto nos podrían descubrir!_

_Tekno: !Voy a salir a aniquilarlos! !Todas esas creaciones no merecen vivir! !¿Acaso estas diciendo Tails que no hagamos nada, cuando por culpa de Eggman mataron a nuestro instructor?!_

_Tails: !Yo también estoy enojado! !¿Crees que eres la única que se siente así?!_

_Sonia: !Cálmense ambos!_

_Tekno y Tails: - Se sorprendieron pero callaron-_

_Sonia: Se que es horrible, pero necesitamos concentrarnos. He estado buscando a Manic y a Sonic y no los encuentro por ningún lado, es muy angustiante, pero si no me centro no podre hacer nada. Si no hacemos nada, el esfuerzo de su maestro habrá sido en vano..._

_Sally: Ella tiene razón_

_Johnny: ¿Princesa Sally?_

_Sally: No podemos seguir lamentando algo que no podemos recuperar. Tails y Sonia, venid conmigo. Johnny y Tekno, quédense aquí, posiblemente otros lleguen aquí y sera necesario que vigilen y cuiden de este lugar, incluso de aliados que lleguen en son de ayuda. ¿De acuerdo?_

_Todos: !Si!_

_Yo, junto con Tails y Sally nos dirigimos al segundo nivel el cual parecía también estar destruido, pero con cadáveres en el suelo, mal formados. La diferencia es que los tres conocíamos estos cadáveres, los cuales hicieron que Tails se sintiera frustrado, pues es el menor de todos los presentes y presenciar este tipo de cosas era muy fuerte para él. Esos cadáveres eran de Antoine, Bunnie y Mina._

_Yo iba a gritar, pero Sally puso una mano sobre mi boca y me dijo que no hiciera mucho ruido._

_Gire un poco mi cabeza y vi en sus ojos mucho dolor y rabia, y a Tails llorando en silencio desconsoladamente. Cuando ya me tranquilizo Sally se fue con Tails y lo abrazo._

_Sally: Se que esto es muy difícil para ti Tails_

_Tails: Perdóneme princesa, es muy difícil. Quiero acabar con esto_

_Sally: Lo se, yo también. Pero necesito que seas fuerte, de lo contrario nuestros amigos seguirán pereciendo_

_Tails: Esta bien princesa Sally_

_En cuanto acabo de consolarlo escuchamos ruido y vimos venir a Johnny y a Tekno, que se veían muy alterados_

_Sonia: ¿Qué pasa? Lucen muy pálidos_

_Johnny: !Vienen en camino! !Debemos de avanzar de nivel lo más pronto posible!_

_Tekno: Más tropas de eggman vienen y-ahhh!_

_Johnny: !Tekno!_

_Todos vimos como ella caía y con los ojos en blanco, a causa de un balazo en la cabeza. Fue una muerte instantánea. Pronto en la puerta vimos más robots, y Johnny empezó a dispararles lo más rápido que podía._

_Johnny: !Sigan adelante!_

_Sonia: !Pero si te quedas perecerás!_

_Sally: !No, tenemos que irnos!_

_Tails: -Decidido- !Ok!_

_Sonia: -Asiente con su cabeza-_

_Nosotros seguimos hacia adelante, atacando sin chispear a todo aquel que se nos cruzara, y gracias a Chaos Johhny nos alcanzo, pero venia atacando siempre hacia atrás, lo cual lo hacia bajar su guardia un poco. Cuando llegamos al tercer nivel este lucia en peor estado que los dos anteriores y nos encontramos a Porker, el cual por desgracia tenia una parte de su cuerpo robotizado pero para suerte de él y alivio de nosotros seguía vivo, y se nos unió, haciéndonos más fuertes. Pasamos al cuarto nivel y ahí por fin me encontré con Manic y Sonic, luchando juntos contra los robots_

_Sonia: !Manic! !Sonic! -corre hacia ellos-_

_Manic: !S-Sonia!_

_Sonic: !Hey Sonia!_

_-se dan un abrazo los tres-_

_Sonia: Estaba tan preocupada por ustedes..._

_Sonic: Jeje, lo siento_

_Manic: Pero basta de charlas, tenemos que salir todos de aquí, si no vamos pronto hacia arriba en el 5º piso no podremos sobrevivir_

_Sally: !P-pero que dices!_

_Sonic: !Hay una bomba que explotara en 20 minutos!_

_Tails: !Entonces hay que apresurarnos!_

_Todos tratamos de llegar lo más pronto posible. Y lo logramos pero al llegar solo encontramos una sala con muchos botones_

_Johnny: ¿!Pero qué!?_

_Porker: ¿!Como escaparemos de aquí!?_

_Tails: !Yo se como! -comienza a mover unos botones-_

_Sally: !El piso se mueve!_

_Sonic: !Cuidado Sal! -La toma antes de que caiga-_

_Sally: Gracias Soni-_

_Johnny: Dejen para después lo que se tengan que decir, hay que concentrarnos_

_Sonic: Buh〜_

_Tails: !Ya estamos a punto de salir!_

_Sonia: !Bien!_

_Apenas íbamos escapando y la torre empezó a destruirse poco a poco, pero vi que Manic lucia preocupado._

_Sonia: ¿Qué pasa Manic?_

_Manic: !Tenemos que dirigirnos rápido a la aldea!_

_Sonia: ¿Por qué?_

_Sonic: Porque las tropas de Eggman y el mismísimo Scourge se dirigen aya, desde que despegamos, la nave tiene una alarma que les avisaría para ir contra ellos y-_

_Sally: !Y acabar con la aldea, junto con mis padres y yo!_

_Sonic: -Muy serio- Si_

_Sally: ¿Qué podemos hacer para ir más rápido?_

_Porker: La única manera seria usando una esmeralda chaos, pero no tenemos una..._

_Sonia: !Yo tengo una! -La saca de donde la tenia-_

_Tails: !Muy bien!_

_Gracias a la esmeralda que me proporciono Blaze llegamos a la aldea y justo a tiempo, pues apenas salimos y un minuto después empezaron a llegar sus tropas. Para ese entonces ya habíamos advertido al pueblo y nos equipamos tan bien que parecía que íbamos ganado. Y si, pero se acercaba el momento en el que vería por ultima vez a mi hermano Sonic..._

* * *

Bueno, este es otro chapter y espero que les guste. Para el siguiente chapter veran la aparicion de un nuevo personaje, que se llama Alexis the cat y por el momento no les puedo decir el rol que tedra ella jeje. Ella no es mi personaje, es de **Black Angel**, y gracias a todos por estarme prestando sus personajes y por leer mis historias. Cuidense y nos vemos!


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: SEGA Copyright © 2012. All rights reserved._

Hola a todos! Disculpanme por no haber actualizado antes, andaba haciendo request (pedidos) y tareas en otros sitios (también estoy en deviantart y en youtube) y sumándole lo de la escuela esta un poco complicado. Pero como ahorita nos darán disque 2 semanas libres (dejando tarea y tener que estudiar para los exámenes, con lo que al menos tengo más tiempo) y tratare de actualizar lo que se pueda. Y en serio, creo que mi historia tiene posibilidades para hacerlo un fanfic más grande de lo que tenia pensado originalmente (com capítulos aproximadamente), asi que voy a ver que hago porque mis amigos y amigas me sugirieron que hiciera una historia larga, pero no tanto XD

Ya sin demorarlos tanto aquí la continuación, y me disculpo por todo este tiempo de espera por parte de ustedes, felices vacaciones de semana santa amigos y amigas!

* * *

_**Repentinamente se escucha una explosión, seguida de gritos y lamentos de los ciudadanos**_

Sonia: !

Wechnia: ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Metalli: Según mi radar hay explosivos en esta ciudad y uno por uno comenzaran a estallar todos

Shadow: Hay algo que no cuadra aquí -sorprendido pero fingiendo no estarlo-

Sonia: Yo se que es -temblorosa-

Samantha: Tranquila -La trata de calmar-

Ashura: -Nervioso- _Y si Amy est__á__ en problemas..._

Sonia: Si es lo que creo que es, uno de los aliados de Scourge ya encontró a Amy, la Amy de ustedes

Nancy: !Ay no!

Shadow: -Voltea a mirar a Ashura- Ve Ashura, nosotros cuidaremos de Sonia

_**Sin esperar m**__**ás Ashura salio del hospital donde se encontraban, no sabia donde se podría encontrar pero tenia que encontrarla porque, bueno la verdad él no sabia porque estaba tan preocupado. Amy ya no es la niña que cuando se enojaba te tiraba con su piko piko hammer, no, ella era mucho más fuerte e independiente, sin contar con lo hermosa que es: esos ojos, esas manos, esas caderas!, esos...**_

_**Ashura sacude su cabeza para poderse enfocar en encontrarla, tiene tanto miedo de que algo malo le pase, si eso es, su novia de seguro lo necesita y si él no esta ahí, ¿Quién más lo hará? Prefirió seguir corriendo antes de que realmente se encuentre con una noticia mala**_

_**Mientras tanto con Amy y Blaze...**_

Blaze: !Amy! !¿Donde estás?!

Amy: Debajo de ti Blaze -Lo dice un poco quieta-

Blaze: Lo siento, de seguro te lastime -Le tiende la mano-

Amy: No, no hay problema jeje -Se toma el brazo derecho-

Blaze: Te duele verdad -La mira fijamente-

Amy: -Mira derrotada- La verdad si

Blaze: Vamos a salir de aquí, antes de que se siga cayendo más

_**La tienda en la que se encontraban se cayo a causa de un fuerte estallido, lo cual aparentemente fue ocasionado por un explosivo**_

Blaze: Vayámonos

Amy: Si

_**Mientras corrían buscando una salida, chocan con alguien a lo cual Blaze alarmada comienza a atacar, y ese alguien comienza a atacarla también**_

Amy: !Blaze!

Blaze: !No te acerques Amy!

_**La otra figura iba a atacar con un arma a Blaze, lo cual Amy noto, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo una figura misteriosa aparece entre las dos, y las detiene**_

Blaze: Quitate de en medio si no quieres salir herido

_**En cuanto la otra persona lo vio se detuvo en seco**_

?: Las he estado buscando chicas. Y veo que ya tienes una nueva amiga, Alex〜

Alexis: (Quien era la figura misteriosa con la que chocaron Amy y Blaze)

Mi nombre es Alexis, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo... !Y ella no es mi amiga!

Blaze: Mmm, ¿y tu quién eres?

?: Yo soy Manic, he estado vigilandolas porque...

Blaze: -Lanza una pequeña llama-

Manic: -La esquiva, forzando su brazo lastimado, comenzando a sangrar un poco-

Alexis: Oye, calmate o te haré trizas "llamitas" -lo dice con una voz claramente molesta-

Amy: !Basta! ¿Y por qué nos han estado viendo?

Manic: Lo ideal es que nos vayamos y les explicare todo. Pero confíen en nosotros, tu eres Amy Rose ¿no?

Blaze: Bien, pero tendrán que decirnos todo

_**Con la ayuda de Alexis y Manic Blaze y Amy pudieron salir, y huían por lugares pocos conocidos**_

Blaze: No es que no confié en ustedes, pero ya es buen momento para que nos expliquen todo

Manic: Muy bien. Yop soy Manic y ella es mi amiga Alexis the cat, pero le digo Alex

Alexis: Mmm...

Manic: Jejeje. Bueno, digamos que en mi dimensión estamos en una crisis muy grande por culpa de Scourge, alguien que traiciono la confianza de nuestros reyes y de la princesa Sally. Sonic mi hermano a fallecido (lo dice un poco triste), y mi hermana fingió ser tu para distraer a Scourge, pero la perdí de vista. Sonia dijo que tu eres la pieza que Scourge necesita para conquistar todo el reino

_**Blaze sentía que su corazón se quebraba al escuchar tal noticia, aunque no fuera el Sonic que conocía el simple hecho de escuchar eso la hacia sentirse mal, al igual que a Amy**_

Alexis: Si se preguntan porque tu Amy, es porque eres uno de los emblemas de la leyenda, pero no hemos ubicado los otros, al parecer tu eres el emblema base de alguien más. Capturandote a ti los demás serán fáciles de encontrar exceptuando el primero. Se que suena de fantasía, pero es verdad. Ustedes siendo los emblemas sabrán usar bien las esmeraldas chaos como se deberían

Mientras corrían se podían escuchar aun edificios cayendo y demás por las explosiones. Mientras tanto con Ashura

Wechnia: -Llamando por celular- Ashura, nosotros salimos porque el hospital tuvo que evacuar

Ashura: Esto se está poniendo más grave de lo que esperábamos

Wechnia: Creo que deberías de regresar, no es bueno que andes solo

Ashura: No me importa, tengo que encontrar a Amy

Wechnia: ¿Estás loco? No la podrás encontrar tu sol- (se corta la llamada)

Ashura: _Lo siento Wechnia, no podria estar tranquilo hasta que no la vea, esta vez le diré que la necesito conmigo_

Wechnia: !Ashura, Ashura! -ve que ninguna llamada entra- !Demonios!

Metalli: ¿Wex? -Un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de su "amo"-

Wechnia: Ashura es un idiota sin remedio. Se nota que no piensa claro cuando se trata de Amy

Metalli: Me recuerda un poco a ti con esas revistas raras

Wechnia: -Se sonroja un poco- !Esas revistas no tienen nada que ver con esto!

Metalli: …

Wechnia: -Suspira- Ayuda a Ashura Metalli, algo me dice que esto apenas esta empezando

Metalli: …. -Lo mira preocupado-

Wechnia: ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

Metalli: Te estas portando como Shadow

Wechnia: !¿Eh?! !No me compares con ese erizo! Un momento, no quieres dejarme solo verdad

Metali: …. -fingiendo que no le entendio-

Wechnia: Estaré bien no te preocupes, aquí esta Nacy a mi lado y Sonia jejeje

Nancy: Oye, no me gusta tu tono de voz, suenas como un pervertido

Metalli: _¿Qué es un pervertido? _Lo encontrare para que no le pase nada

Wechnia: !Bien dicho! Ahora, !ve por él!

Metalli: Si Wex -sale volando-

Nancy: Wechnia, hay que llevar a Sonia a un lugar seguro

Wechnia: !Claro que si! ¿A donde quieres ir preciosa?

Sonia: Donde sea, mientras no estemos aquí, y sin que nos encuentren los ayudantes de Scourge

_**Sin pensarlo más Nancy sube a Sonia arriba de la espalda de Wechnia, mientras ella también se sube**_

Sonia: ¿Esto está bien?

Nancy: Jeje, claro que si, él es muy fuerte

Sonia: Si pero no creo que-

-Wechnia comienza a flotar para luego volar-

Sonia: -Se sostiene de Nancy- L-lo siento

Nancy: Esta bien no te preocupes, los dos te protegeremos -le sonríe dulcemente ella-

Sonia: No creí que Wechnia pudiera volar

Wechnia: Todavía te falta conocerme mucho más jeje〜

Nancy: -Ríe un poco- Wechnia es mitad equidna y mitad zorro, y aparentemente eso le dio fuerza y la habilidad de volar

Sonia: -Sorprendida- Nunca he escuchado de algo similar

Wechnia: Lo se, soy especial -sonríe orgullosamente-

Nancy: Ya ya, no es para tanto

_**Sonia se sentía tranquila con ellos, si bien no dejaba de pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo de verdad que ellos le aligeraban un poco sus pensamientos. Mientras con Ashura...**_

Ashura: !Amy! !Amy!

_**Él ha estado buscándola insaciablemente llamándola por su nombre y aun así no daba con ella, pero se encontró repentinamente con Metal Sonic 3.0**_

Ashura: Metalli

Metalli: Wechnia me ordeno ayudarte

Ashura: -Sonríe- Ya veo

De repente escucha que alguien los llama. !Son Amy y Blaze! En cuanto Ashura la ve siente un gran alivio, y algo más y no sabe exactamente que es, pero decide dejarlo a un lado para abrazar a Amy

Ashura: !Amy! -corre hacia ellas y abraza a Amy con muchas ganas-

Amy: -Se sonroja pero esta feliz y le corresponde el abrazo-

Blaze: Menos mal que están bien

Metalli: Al parecer todo esta bien -nota a los otros dos- Hola

Manic: !Hola!

Alexis: ¿Hola? -lo dice un poco extrañada- ¿Metal Sonic?

Manic: -Nota lo tensa que se pone- Tranquila, ese no es el Metal Sonic de nuestro mundo

Metalli: -Nota como la felina se tensa un poco-

Blaze: Su nombre es Metal Sonic 3.0, pero su dueño o amigo lo llamo Metalli. Así que lo pueden llamar Metalli, es un tipo muy agradable

Manic: ¿En serio? ¿Eso quiere decir que es amigo de ustedes no?

Metalli: Afirmativo

Alexis: -Lo observa detenidamente, para darle una sonrisa- ¿Tú no eres solo un robot verdad?

Ashura: -Nota la herida de Amy- ¿Qué te paso?

Amy: Solo es una pequeña herida, no te preocupes

Ashura: ¿No lo es? !Pudo haber sido más grave!

Amy: -Nota lo nervioso que andaba Ashura- _¿Sera verdad, todo lo que Blaze decía de aquellos rumores?_ E-estoy aquí Ashura, estoy bien no te preocupes jeje

Ashura: _!Creo que mi corazón va a estallar, estoy feliz!_ Menos mal (fue lo único que respondió, siguiendo abrazándola)

Manic:-Curioso- Oye Blaze, ¿ellos dos son novios?

Blaze: Si, aunque como vez Ashura es un exagerado. A veces Amy así es también

Alexis: ¿Sera posible, que él sea-

_**Un extraño sonido los distrajo y antes de que fueran atacados Metalli los protegió a todos con un escudo que hizo alrededor de todos**_

?: Vaya vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?

Alexis: -Mira molesta al atacante- !Fiona!

Metalli: ¿Están todos bien?

Blaze: Si, gracias -un poco confundida-

Amy: Mmm -confundida también-

Ashura: ¿Amy estás bien?

Amy: ¿Eh?

Metalli: -Desaparece el escudo-

Manic: Tch, !¿qué haces aquí?!

Fiona: (quien era ?) Ustedes saben porque vengo -lanza algo que paraliza a todos-

_**De repente varios robots salen detrás de ella y atrapan a Amy**_

Amy: !Ahhhh!

_**Para cuando se estaban alejando, los demás recuperaron su movilidad**_

Ashura: !Amy! -cae de rodillas-

Fiona: !HAHA! !ESTO FUE PAN COMIDO! - se ve a lo lejos, desapareciendo junto con las tropas de robots-

Ashura: Amy!

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Bueno, de momento esto es todo, espero que no se confundan con lo que puse aquí jeje. Gracias por estar mirando mis historias, me hacen muy feliz :3

Como dije antes, gracias por estarme prestando sus personajes para esta historia, y no les importa si mi historia dura un poco más? Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews y favs!


End file.
